The Simple Life
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Hi!! My first dbz/sm crossover! PG-13 cause of of some stuff, not all. Please read and review!! Make me a happy camper! please? Take care! Ja ne!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
The Simple Life  
Prologue  
11/20/00  
  
  
Ossu minna-chan!! Welcome to the first installment of my DBZ and sailormoon  
crossover!! Wonderful, ne? This takes place after the SuperS season in sailormoon   
and after the Cell saga. Enjoy!! ^_^ Oh! And one thing. I don't own Bishoujo   
Senshi Sailor Moon or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT!! So don't sue, I  
like my stuff right where it is! ~_^  
  
  
  
What makes the world go round? I'm not sure... It has to be some predestined  
thing. Everything has a place... it should have a place anyhow. I wonder if it's   
possible to break away from destiny. I don't want to be tied down to something I'll  
never ever be happy with. But that's my opinion. Some people are totally content  
with having their lives planned out for them, I'd say that those people have weak   
minds and hearts. They've abandoned their precious dreams. They've lost the will   
and heart to fight... perhaps that's what happened to me.  
  
My friends are no longer my friends. The people whom I have grown up with  
and battled numurous youma with, have betrayed me. I was always treated as a child  
when I was with them. An inexperienced child who knew nothing of the real world. An   
innocent who had never spilled blood. I knew alot more that then they thought I did.  
I had not spilled the blood of a human, but of many youma. I was not battle hardened,  
but emotionally hardened. During some point in time, my friends had decided that I was  
no longer fit to lead a team of fighters. The inners shunned me. The outers had no   
idea of what the others had decided for me. They were gone somewhere... I had wished   
that I was with them. My life was... There's no word to describe what I went through.  
  
Mamoru. I've concluded that he's the cause of it all. Sure.. he's the   
crown prince of the Earth, and I'm destined to be his wife and Queen... But I don't  
want it. Not after I found out what he did. I'm not going to go into details mind   
you, but, it was not a nice thing. At least from my end. That man should not be   
near alcohol and women at the same time. I can't go into the story now, I'm still  
not healed from it. Emotionally and physically. I'll tell you one day. Soon, maybe  
soon.   
  
The point of my ramblings so far was to tell you how I ended up in the position  
I did. Well, let me tell you, it's been some ride. First off, my name is Usagi. I'll  
be sixteen in three and a half months. I've always been smart. It was a given. I never  
needed to do school work, thus, I failed purposely. I already knew everything I needed  
to know from grades one through twelve. I was even studying college courses in my free  
time. When no one was looking of course. I was also training in what little free time  
I had, which wasn't much. But, one day, I found out Mamoru had gotten carried away on the   
alcohol one night. Which caused him to sleep with numerous other women, almost beat a   
man to death, narrowly evade the police, and still participate in the sport known as   
beating your girlfriend.  
  
I knew that he was drunk. I could smell him a mile away, and I'm not   
exaggerating. He had done it before... overdone it with the liquor then find me and try  
to either seduce me or beat me. This time he went too far.   
  
I hadn't done anything up until then because in my logic, I had a thousand years  
to try and shape him up. 'Blind love' I called it.   
  
Mamoru. After my encounter with him, I found myself sprawled on the ground, crying.  
My tears were mixing with the blood that was seeping from my torn side. I couldn't feel  
my left leg... everything was hazy. All I could remember was Mamoru telling me he would   
be happy. Happy with her. Happy with what he had done. Happy with what was waiting for  
him at his apartment. Happy knowing I could die on the street. Just plain happy.  
  
I layed on the ground for a long time. I could see a pool of red penetrating the  
cloth on my shoulder. After what I had found out... After what I had gone through... I  
decided I had had enough. My moved my right arm, which was under my body, to the   
ginzuishou. 'Please Ginzuishou,' I silently prayed, 'Please. Let me leave. Let me leave  
this horrible life. I wish to die. Let go...' "Let go... Let me die!" My voice was   
hoarse and gravely. A bright light penetrated my body and I knew no more.  
  
*************  
  
"Such trials you've gone through, little one." A figure, shrouded in darkness,  
replied at seeing the bright heavenly light engulf the girl. "You must know however, that  
nothing is easy. But, your life hasn't been pretty. I might get into trouble for it, but  
I can't let you die, little one."   
  
The figure lifted a hand, and a small ball of blue light formed there. The figure   
said some mysterious indistinguishable words and the ball of light and energy flew away   
towards the girl in the bright light.  
  
"Little one, that is all I can do. Live and be happy there, please." The figure  
turned, and a wisp of violet-grayish hair flew over the figure's shoulder, and then the   
figure vanished.  
  
*************  
  
The ball of blue light collided with the white light, and there was a blinding   
flash of colors. When everything was visable again, the girl was gone, any indication   
that she was there before was gone.  
  
*************  
  
"Arggghhhh!!! C'mon Kakoroto! I'm tired of playing games, you weakling!!!"   
A vein pulsed in Vejita's head, showing his anger and frustration at not being able to  
spar at the ultimate level.   
  
"Awww! Vejita!! The only reason I'm sparring right now is because you wanted   
to spar so badly! Why didn't you ask Trunks to spar with you?" 'Kakoroto' responded.  
  
Vejita humphed, "Kakoroto, you mate really does have you on a chain, doesn't she?"  
  
Goku just glared at Vejita. He loved Chichi, no one should talk about her like  
that. Trunks and Gohan walked out of the Capsule Corp. building. The two boys walked out  
to the makeshift battle grounds.  
  
"Otousan, can we spar now?" Gohan asked. Gohan was a good looking boy of at least  
14, he had black hair and warm black eyes. The second boy, Trunks, had light purple hair,   
and ice blue eyes. Trunks looked at the man who was his father. Technically. He was   
baby Trunks' father, not his. His father was dead from the androids... Sometimes, he liked  
having a father, but other times Vejita was stubborn, arrogant, and hotheaded. But still  
a man who he could look up to, if only secretly. Trunks was about 17 years old and very   
muslcular.   
  
Suddenly, a bright light lit up the sky and vanished. An object fell from the sky   
a little ways away from where they were. Vejita, Goku, Gohan and Trunks looked up to the   
sky, they all felt power. Not necessarily evil power. But power, and lots of it. All   
four thought something different at that very moment.  
  
Gohan: Please let this be ok. I don't want people to be in danger anymore!  
  
Goku: I hope whatever, or whoever it is, is friendly.  
  
Vejita: Hmmm... With a power like that, the opponent should be a worthy one.  
  
Trunks: Why do they come? Have we got an enemy radar on this planet or something?!  
Please let it turn out ok.  
  
Goku looked to the others. "Well, I suppose we should go see what that was." He   
floated into the air, "Coming?" And he flew off.  
  
"Oh no, Kakoroto!! You're not getting all of the fun!!" And Vejita flew off after  
Goku.   
  
Gohan just looked to Trunks and shrugged his shoulders. Then the both of them flew   
off to where the object landed.   
  
*************  
  
Goku searched through the trees. As he was flying earlier he could sense that the   
power level was fading slightly, like the owner was losing energy. The power was a big one,   
definitely one not to take lightly. But he was actually concerned, the owner was losing  
energy, they could be dieing! He listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. Nothing.  
That worried him at bit more. Usually he could hear things moving around. He just heard the  
usual noises of the forest.  
  
"Kakoroto! Why didn't you wait?" Vejita growled as he touched down on the ground.  
  
"Vejita, please don't yell. You might scare whoever is here away."  
  
Vejita humphed, "A bunch of weaklings if they're scared so easily."  
  
Trunks and Gohan landed next to the two men. "Otousan? That power is fading... Can  
you feel it?" Gohan looked to his father.  
  
"Hai." He replied, still searching with his eyes and ears. Goku flew off a few   
yards and stopped. He looked to the ground, shock written all over his face. His features  
turned to anger, and then worry.  
  
Trunks noticed his sudden halt and flew over to where he was standing. He looked   
and something that horrified him. How could anyone do this?  
  
They both saw a girl who looked about 15 years old. Her school uniform was ripped  
and torn in a few places, her blonde hair was matted with dried blood, and her shirt was   
soaked in red and brownish colors. Her leg was twisted in an unthinkable postion, signaling   
that it was most likely broken.  
  
Goku lifted her shirt up where the most blood was at. He found a large gaping wound  
on her right side. He examined it a bit closer and concluded it was made with a knife of   
some sort. He then checked for a pulse. He found one, yet very faint. He picked her up   
very gently and carried her over to Gohan and Vejita. Vejita scowled while Gohan looked   
throughly worried.  
  
"We should take her to Bulma," Goku said, "She'll be able to do something for her."  
  
The others nodded and and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
So.... did'ya like it? I hope so. Now I have three fics out and I'll have to   
organize my time to keep updating them all. So don't get all mad if the chapters don't come  
out quickly. That's kinda why its been more than a week since the last chapter of That Time  
Old Feeling was posted, I had the idea, and had to go through with it before I lost it. SO,  
please review and tell me how you liked it. **I WANT AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR ME TO   
CONTINUE, K?** I know it's a high number, but I have to make sure enough people like this for  
me to continue. Please review!! Take care! Ja ne! ~Bunny-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
The Simple Life  
Chapter 1  
11/26/00  
  
  
Ossu, minna-chan!! How is everyone doing? I hope all is well with my wonderful  
fanfiction readers! Well, here's the next part like you all wanted. I was so surprised   
when I got all of the nice reviews from the readers. I wasn't expecting that many, really  
I wasn't! They all made me feel good though, so thanks to those who reviewed for the   
Prologue. **IMPORTANT!!!** I know I made Gohan's and Trunks' ages too close, therefore,   
Gohan is now 12 instead of 14. The idea was so sporadic that I didn't think about timeline   
stuff and characters that I wanted to add didn't appear till the next season and so on and   
so forth. So, The fic takes place after the deafeat of Galaxia in SM, and DBZ stays the   
same at after the deafeat of Cell.  
  
I don't own DBZ or Sailormoon, so please don't sue. You'll only get pocket   
lint! ^_^ Ja!  
  
  
  
'Trunks!' Everything was foggy and hazy. Trunks lifted his head to the sound of  
someone calling his name.  
  
'Trunks!' He couldn't see five feet in front of him. I was blinding white and   
foggy.  
  
"Who's there?! Please answer me!" Trunks yelled into the void of light.  
  
'Trunks!' A figure appeared in front of him. The figure was undoubtedly a woman.  
Her violet-grayish hair fell into two streamers that were on either side of her head. She  
was tall and held a regal air with her. She was wearing a long dress and had a kind face  
and her forehead adorned a yellow crescent moon sigil.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
'My name is Serenity,' She answered. Her voice seemed to come from all   
directions.  
  
"What do you want? Where are we? What's goin-"  
  
'Please Mirai Trunks. One question at a time.' She interupted him with her soft  
voice. Trunks stood quiet for a moment.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
She smiled faintly. 'I know alot of things. I must ask a favor of you, Mirai   
Trunks.'  
  
"How can I help you?" His face was serious.  
  
'I need you to protect my daughter.'  
  
"Who's your daughter? Do I know her? Have I met her?"  
  
'You have seen her. Blonde hair, about 15 years old, she looks a little beat up.'  
She said sadly.  
  
Trunks gasped. "We found her two days ago!"  
  
'Good. Now Trunks, promise me please. Protect her.'  
  
"Of course. But what happened to her?"  
  
'Gomen, Trunks. It's not my story. Some of her friends will be coming soon. But   
until then, I beg you to protect her.'  
  
"I will. But I have a question, actually two."  
  
She smiled, "Proceed,"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
'My daughter's name in this reincarnation is Usagi.'  
  
"And my second, are you a queen or something?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "Something like that. I'm a que-" Serenity jerked her head to the  
right. 'Gomen ne, Mirai Trunks. But it's time for you to go.' Trunks was engulfed in a   
bright blinding light, then everything went dark.  
  
  
Trunks gasped and sat up in bed. He looked to his alarm clock. '5:57' He grumbled   
incoherently about waking up just minutes before the alarm goes off. He rubbed his hands  
over his eyes, trying to wake himself from the warm sleep he was just in. Sighing, he got   
up, put on some pants and walked out of his room.  
  
As he walked by the gravity room he could hear Vejita sparring with himself. He   
walked into the infermary of their home. There she was.  
  
The girl was up on an examination table. Her leg had been set in a temporary cast,  
the wound on her side had been bandaged, and any other cuts had been bandaged too. When they  
had brought her home, Bulma sure was surprised.  
  
*******Flash Back********  
  
Bulma got up to answer the door, she swore she'd kill whoever interupted her work   
again. Trunks and Gohan had come in earlier bothering her about fixing the training robots  
in the gravity rooms. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Goku carrying a   
badly beaten up girl.  
  
"Goku?! What happened? I always knew that you shouldn't have sparred so close to   
the city!"  
  
"Bulma! We found her like this! I thought you might be able to do something for   
her. Well... can you?"  
  
Bulma stood stunned for a moment. Goku was throughly worried about this girl. It   
wasn't strange for him to be worried, but that he seemed more intense about it. "Yeah. I  
can help. Bring her to the infermary."  
  
********End Flash Back********  
  
Trunks stared at the girl. Her skin was pale and she was thin. She was lean, not   
sickly thin, but she had hardly any muscle. Trunks had come to the conclusion that she was  
beat up, and with no muscle to back her up, it wasn't hard for him to believe that she   
couldn't defend herself. 'Usagi...' The woman in his dream said her name was Usagi. It   
was a beautiful name.  
  
"Brat! What do you think you're doing?!"   
  
Trunks jumped up from the sudden noise. "I was... uh..."  
  
"Save your excuses, boy. You'd better hope that woman doesn't find you in here. I  
personally can't wait until that girl wakes up."  
  
"Why is that?" Trunks asked, somewhat aprehensive of the kind of answer he might   
recieve.  
  
"Boy! Did you feel her power level? It's strong for someone of her age. I want to  
learn her secrets on how to have such a power level."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well... I'm gonna... go now... Bye!" Trunks said uncomfortably as he  
was edging for the door.  
  
Vejita humphed and walked out after him.   
  
***************  
  
Darkness. The room was suffocating. There was a presense in the room that just took  
the life of everything away. Just stealing it away, without any shame of who it might kill.  
Usagi stood in the darkness. Her face was contorted with confusion and worry. A figure   
stepped in front of her.  
  
"Well... Look who it is! It's the former Neo Queen Serenity!"  
  
Usagi gasped and stepped back in shock. Mamoru. He raised a hand to hit her when   
a golden blur knocked Mamoru away in to a wall. It was so dark that Usagi couldn't see who  
her savior was, she only knew him from his golden hair.  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to the bright light of early morning. She saw a clean white  
ceiling, and could faintly hear the sound of someone typing keys on a computer. She tried  
to move her right arm and found that there was a severe jolt of pain. She examined her arm.  
Someone had bandaged the cut that was there. She groaned in annoyance. Then the keys stoppped  
ticking.  
  
Bulma looked up from her work. The girl that Goku had brought back was awake and   
examining her wounds. Bulma got up from her chair and walked over.  
  
"Good. You're awake." She said with a smile.  
  
Usagi stared at her with confusion. "Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Capsule Corp. What's your name?"  
  
Usagi looked down, 'Where in hell is Capsule Corp?!' "Uh... My name's Tsukino Usagi.  
What's yours? And can you tell me how I got here?"  
  
"Usagi... That's a nice name. Well, My name's Bulma Briefs, and as for how you got   
here. My friend Goku was out sparring with a few other people and they said that they found  
you not far from here in the woods. The others would like to know that you're awake, I'll be  
right back."  
  
"Um... Breifs-san?"  
  
"Please, Usagi. Call me Bulma. Breifs-san makes me feel so old! What did you need?"  
  
"Did you dress my wounds?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Be right back!"  
  
**************  
  
Trunks sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Bulma came into the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks? Is Goku here?"  
  
"He's supposed to be here later today, why?"  
  
"The girl he brought here woke up. I know he wants to ask her a few questions."  
  
Vejita walked into the kitchen and flung a towel on to a chair and went to the   
refridgerator.  
  
"Trunks, call Goku and tell him to get here right away. And Vejita, I'm not your  
maid so clean up after yourself and don't leave that sweaty towel on the chair."  
  
"Don't bark at me Woman! Know your role!" (A.N. Sorry for the WWF The Rock remark,   
it just seemed like the perfect place to put there. And it's kinda funny. ^_^)  
  
"I don't know why I bother with you!" Bulma screamed in frustration and left the   
room. Vejita just shrugged and continued to raid the refridgerator.  
  
Bulma walked into the infermary to see Usagi sitting up on the table, fingering the   
wound on her arm.  
  
"You might not want to do that. They won't heal correctly if you bother the skin by  
touching it like that."  
  
"Ok, Bulma-san."  
  
"My friend Goku should be here so-" Bulma looked to Usagi who looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Gomen ne, Bulma-san. But I'm a bit hungry."  
  
Bulma stiffled a giggle. "I'm sorry Usagi-san. C'mon out to the kitchen, and we'll   
see if we can find something to put into you! And I should find something for to wear. The  
clothes that you have are all torn." Bulma led Usagi out into the hall.  
  
Usagi smiled at Bulma's reaction. 'Bulma-san is truly a purehearted person.'   
  
"I'm not surprised that you're hungry. You have been alseep for two days!"  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks. "Bulma-san? Did I hear you correctly? Two days?"  
  
"Yes. It's been two days since Goku brought you to me." Bulma led Usagi into her   
room and rustled through her closet, looking for something that the small girl might fit into.  
Bulma picked a pair of khaki shorts, and a blue short sleeve shirt that had the Capsule Corp.  
logo on the sleeve.  
  
"Here, Usagi-san. I'll take you shopping for some clothes tomorrow. But for now,   
this will do."  
  
"Domo Arigato, Bulma-san" Usagi said, leaving to the bathroom Bulma had pointed out.  
When Usagi had come out of the bathroom, her and Bulma made their way to the kitchen. Bulma  
sighed when she reached the kitchen. Vejita had left a mess again. Said Saiyajin was at the   
kitchen table eating anything he could get his hands on. He looked up when he saw Bulma and  
Usagi.  
  
"Woman! You need to go get more food! We're out." He said. Then Vejita turned his  
attention to the young girl standing next to Bulma.  
  
"So... You're awake. Now we can spar, and I'll learn your secrets on having such a   
power level as yours." He smirked. Usagi shrank away slightly.  
  
"You'll do no such thing Vejita!" Bulma said, "She just got up, and she's hungry.   
Plus I don't need you injuring anyone."  
  
"Humph! Baka-woman!" He muttered under his breath, then he got up from the table  
and made his way to the gravity room.   
  
The door flew open, "Ossu, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Hi Goku. Hey Gohan!" Bulma pulled Usagi forward, "This is Usagi."  
  
Usagi held out her hand, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  
  
Goku took her hand, "Hi! I'm Son Goku, and this is my son, Gohan. Do you know how   
you ended up in the woods? I mean you looked pretty beat up."  
  
Usagi shifted in her place 'Should I tell them? Is this what happened when I wished  
on the Ginzuishou? They seem trustworthy.... But that's how the others' seemed to be...'  
  
Trunks came in the room. "Oh Trunks!" Bulma said, "Meet-"  
  
"Usagi." He whispered, but the others in the kitchen heard him.  
  
"Yeah. Usagi. How'd you know?"  
  
Trunks blushed and sweatdropped. "I... uh... heard you say her name... earlier."  
  
Bulma stared at him for a minute, "Oh, ok." she said, satisfied with his answer.   
"Well, Usagi should eat something. Goku? You wanted to ask her some questions, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Goku said.  
  
"Well, everyone sit down. I'll make some hamburgers real quick." Bulma said while  
pushing everyone into the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi," Goku said once they were siting at the table. "Do you know how you ended  
up in the woods?"  
  
"I... uh... I'm not totally sure how I got there, actually." She said, rather   
uncomfortably.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, what happened to you? You were pretty beat up when we found you."  
  
Usagi fingered the bandage on her arm. 'I can't trust them so quickly. That's what  
Haruka-san always told me. But what can I tell them?'  
  
Bulma placed a plate with a hamburger on it in front of Usagi, "Here you go."  
  
"Arigato, Bulma-san." 'At least now I have an excuse not to open my mouth.' She   
thought. Usagi gulped down the burger in record time. 'Old habits die hard.'  
  
Bulma stared at Usagi. "Are you a Saiyajin?"  
  
"Saiyajin? What's that?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." Bulma said, turning back to her work of making more   
burgers.  
  
"Saiyajins are people from the planet Vejitasei. I'm a Saiyajin, my son Gohan is a   
half Saiyajin, and so is Trunks. Vejitasei was destroyed a long time ago by a being named  
Freezer." Goku said seriously.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about your planet," She said sorrowfully. The more quietly, "I know  
what that feels like."  
  
"Where are you from, Usagi-san? I can tell you're not from around here." Gohan asked,   
breaking into the conversation.  
  
"I'm from Tokyo." She said simply.  
  
"Tokyo? Where's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"In Japan."  
  
"Well, we're in Japan. But I've never heard of a place named Tokyo." Goku said.  
  
"Oh. I see." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Usagi," Goku said, lifting her face to level with his. "Whatever it is, you can   
tell us. We just want to help you, and get you home saf-"  
  
"No! I don't want to go back!" She screamed, then she seemed regretful of what she  
just said. "Gomen Nasai, minna-san." And with that she ran out the door.  
  
"Usagi-san!!!" Bulma yelled, hoping to stop her.  
  
"Usagi!" Trunks screamed then flew out after her.  
  
Once Trunks was outside he scanned the area for Usagi, but couldn't find any trace  
of her whatsoever. 'Where could she have gone so fast?'  
  
***************  
  
"Mamoru? What are you doing here? It's late, and you smell awful." Usagi said,   
waving her hand to elaborate what she just said.  
  
"Usako. Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay at my place. You  
know! We were gonna have that special night just for us." Mamoru leaned down and brushed  
his lips across her cheek. His breath smelled so awful that Usagi stepped away from slight  
shock.  
  
"What're you doing Usako?" He stepped closer to her in a threatening way. "You   
should learn to do what you're told, Usako. I love you, you know that. So come back with  
me and I'll forget that you left." He combed his hand through his now greasy hair.  
  
"Mamoru, go home. You need to go home and take a cold shower. Try some coffee and   
sober up-"  
  
"No!" Mamoru swung his fist out and it connected with Usagi's gut. She stumbled   
back from the sheer shock of being hit. His arm wasn't strong in his drunken state, but the  
shock of the blow knocked the wind out of her.  
  
The light from the lamp post reflected off a small metal object in his left hand.   
Usagi looked up in shock as Mamoru came down towards her, the metal object poised to inflict  
damage upon anything that dared move.  
  
  
Usagi sat up. Her face was red and her body was covered with sweat. Somehow she had  
fallen asleep in the tree that she was hiding in. She wrapped her arms around her body,   
trying to shake herself from the reoccuring incident that had taken place not even three days  
ago. Her efforts proved futile. She couldn't shake the image of Mamoru coming at her in   
such a violent way. No, she could believe he would do such things to her. Most of the   
bruises on her body weren't caused just by youma. What was it about this time that caused  
her to go to the edge? It was what he said. If he had just attacked her, she could pass it  
off as just being clumsy and falling into barbed wire. But, his words stung like alcohol on  
fresh cuts.  
  
After making a spectacle of herself in front of those who just wanted to help her,   
she teleported away. She used as little energy as possible to teleport, she hadn't wanted  
them to find her then. But now, she wasn't so sure about being by herself. She had no idea  
where she teleported to, she just wanted to leave. She didn't want to go back, that's all   
she knew.  
  
Home life was a big factor in the equation. Her parents were constantly fighting   
now. Fighting about her, their marital problems, and of course, if Usagi was in some sort  
of gang. It had caused her father to leave one night and not come back for four days.   
  
The senshi had betrayed her in ways that she thought weren't possible. Makoto was  
avoiding her at school. She would no longer sit with her at their tree and eat lunch and  
gosip. Minako stopped talking to her altogether. Rei was more distant and snobbish at   
Usagi. And Ami. Ami. The one senshi who Usagi thought would never do a wrong in her life  
avoided, and stopped talking to her.   
  
Usagi couldn't hold in her sobs any longer and just burst out crying. Tears flooded  
down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away, but her hands just got covered in the salty  
waters. It was that crying that got the attention of a teen below.  
  
**************  
  
Trunks flew out of the house. 'How could she get away so quickly?' He felt a tinge  
of power, but disregarded it. He headed out into the city to look for her.  
  
No sign of Usagi. It was hours later and he had found no trace of the girl. It was  
like she totally vanished. He decided to check the woods before he went back to   
Bulma-kassan's.   
  
Trunks moved the branch that was in front of his face. How was he supposed to find  
her? He couldn't sense her ki, and that troubled him. Suddenly he heard crying up in the  
trees. He looked up and spotted her leaning up against the tree and sitting on a huge   
branch. 'How'd she get up there? Especially with her leg injured?' He floated up to her.  
  
"Hey. Mighty big bird in this tree, ne?" He said softly.  
  
Usagi was so shocked to see Trunks that she yelped and fell from the tree with a   
panicked look on her face. Trunks dove for her and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" He asked, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Daijoubu. How'd you get up there? And down here?"  
  
"Saiyajins can fly. Why'd you run away like that? Everyone was worried about you."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I don't want to go back to where I came from. They don't care about  
me anyway. They'd rather see me dead." Usagi covered her face with her hands and cried.  
Trunks couldn't bear to see her like that and envelope her in a hug.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. It'll be ok. Don't cry." He blushed as he held her, but couldn't   
help but feel content with her in his arms. "Would you tell me what happened to you that  
caused you to be here?"  
  
"H-hai. I'll try to, demo, you might not believe me." She said, shivering slightly.  
  
"Just tell me, and I'll decide if I believe it or not. But first lets get you back  
to Bulma's, ne?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Hi! Not much of a cliffhanger cause I'm being pressured off the computer. I've been  
here all day typing up this chapter, and the other to That Time Old Feeling. Some people just  
don't understand us authors. *sniff* Anyway, please review. Take care! Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
The Simple Life  
Chapter 2  
12/8/00  
  
  
  
Ossu! Yay! The next part! Not too much news... I don't own Dragonball Z  
GT or Sailor Moon. So if you plan on suing, you'll only get pocket lint and some  
drawings I've done of Heero-kun. Matte! I'm keeping the drawings, you can have   
the pocket lint! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Usagi sat at the kitchen table, gazing at it's wooden top in silence.   
  
They'd been staring for a while now. And to be truthful, It  
was actually beginning to bother her. She told them about her life, the battles,   
and what happened to her as a result of Mamoru's love. She didn't want them to   
know that she was the Moon Princess, but told them anyway. She wasn't good at   
lying and if she tried to lie, then it would seem incomplete and obvious.  
  
Usagi glanced over to Trunks. He had his head down, his finger   
tapping his chin, seemingly deep in thought. They were ALL deep in thought. She   
sweatdropped. When Trunks had brought her back to his house, there were a   
whole bunch of other people there already. Trunks introduced her to Yamcha,   
Tien, Chao-Tsu, Krillen, Piccolo, Chichi, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and... Kamesinnin.  
She shuddered in revulsion. She wished she'd never met him. He came up,   
greeted her normally and then took a sneak peak down her shirt which resulted   
in his having a broken nose. Usagi's fist kind of hurt after that. As for   
Kamesinnin, he cowered in the corner the rest of the time he was there, holding his   
bleeding nose and glaring at her.  
  
"It's not that bad of a story is it?" She asked after many more minutes   
of silence. Vejita snorted.  
  
"By your description, you're pretty weak. But why do I sense you have   
a strong power level?" He glared at her, stance belligerent.  
  
Usagi shrugged it off, "I don't know," She turned her attention to Trunks  
who still had his head down. Everyone had gotten out of their stupor except him.   
Questions ran through Trunks's mind, him totally ignoring her questioning look.  
  
'What's going on here? Different dimensions? Reincarnation? People living  
on the moon? It makes some odd sense though...' He scowled and scratched his head   
in frustration.  
  
Usagi sighed, got up, and went outside. The night was comfortable, not too   
cool, not too hot. A nice summer night. She examined the house, glancing at the sky   
and peeking around corners looking for something. A giggle escaped her lips as she   
realized the absurdity of the notion. Of course it wouldn't be around the house.   
Infused with the need to find it, she used a bit of her power to float up to the roof.   
There she gazed up at the sky, searching. It wasn't there.  
  
The moon wasn't in the sky.   
  
Maybe it was a new moon? Could be. She used some more power and searched   
for its pressence, as a reassurance that it was there. It had to be...there was nowhere else   
it could go.  
  
"It's not there, don't waste your power." A gruff voice said.  
  
Usagi turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was the green man,   
Piccolo; Trunks said he was from the Planet Namek. "What's not there?"  
  
"The moon, it was destroyed a couple of years back," He answered, his tone not  
changing.  
  
"Why was it destroyed? What happened? Who did it?"   
  
"Don't ask so many questions!" He snapped. "I had to destroy it."  
  
Usagi's features registered shock then turned to anger, "Why?"  
  
"I was training Gohan before Vejita came to get the Dragon Balls, and   
Saiyajins turn Oozaru if they look into the full moon. Gohan saw the moon, and he  
was too powerful for me to stop, so therefore I had to destroy it."  
  
Usagi looked confused, "Dragon Balls? What did Vejita need them for?"  
  
Piccolo sighed and began the tale of their world and why they fought.  
  
Usagi sat in stunned silence as he finished his story. It was more intense  
than hers. To fight such battles as he described and live to tell about it was unbelievable.   
They were far from her class and knew it. Piccolo watched in silence as emotions flitted   
through her eyes, awe, hope, despair...  
  
"Although, I have to admit, seeing your future world is something amazing,"   
He added in an undistinguishable tone. Usagi's eyes brightened.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But the way you guys fight amazes me. I don't think I could  
match one of you."  
  
"Vejita's right, you do have a strong power level, but the way you fight is   
much weaker than ours."  
  
"I'm not sure what to say, I don't know how to read power levels, and I don't  
know what you mean when you say I have a strong power. I would like to learn though.   
I don't want to go back to my world. Do you think that I could train with you guys?"  
  
Piccolo stepped back shocked. She wanted to learn to be like them? After the   
story she'd related to them only moments ago, she was still willing to fight? This girl had   
been through so much, and you would think that she wouldn't want to fight any longer. But   
there she was, asking to train. Her crystal blue eyes shone with determination and Piccolo   
couldn't help but smile. Ironic.  
  
"Sure, but we train pretty hard. You'd have to get up really early and run   
for mi-" Piccolo was cut off as a blast went straight for them. He covered Usagi with  
his body, and when the dust cleared half of the roof was gone and there was a figure  
floating above them.  
  
"So this is where the Eternal Moon Princess ran off to, ne?" She said, sarcasm   
lacing her tone. A sly grin spread on her lips, "You can imagine my surprise when I came   
to earth and found you weren't there, little princess."  
  
Usagi looked up shocked, blue eyes wide. Who was this insane woman? Out   
of the corner of her eye, she could see the others on the ground below. Thinking quickly,   
Usagi moved her hand behind her back to retrieve her locket from her subspace pocket.   
Piccolo watched as the locket appeared in her hand in a small flurry of sparkles.  
  
Without hesitation, Piccolo got up and fired ki blasts at the woman. She dodged   
them all and sent powerful energy blasts back at him. The virulent blasts slammed into him   
and singed him badly, his body a charred mess. Usagi watched in horror as he fell to the   
ground, unconscious.  
  
"Yamero!!" She cried. "Moon Eternal! MAKE-UP!!" The locket flared once  
and then the light died out. Usagi looked at the locket in disbelief and shook it frantically.   
'Why wasn't it working?!' Her head whipped up as she heard the women laughing at the   
misfortune.  
  
"Poor little Oujo....what's wrong, batteries die? Sorry, but now you have to DIE,   
Princess!!!" The woman threw a large ki blast at Usagi, who was frozen in fear and disbelief.  
  
"Star Serious!! Laser!!!" A blue blast intercepted the attack and Usagi   
looked up in astonishment. How did-?  
  
"Oi! Odango!" A voice called.  
  
  
  
Er... sorry. Have to stop there. I'm pretty sure most of you know who's come  
to help Usa. Didn't expect it did 'ya? Till next time, minna! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
Ps. Thanks to Shorty-chan for prereading for me!! I feel like I annoy you Shorty-chan  
when I ask you to preread things for me... oh well. Thanks!  



	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
The Simple Life  
Chapter 3  
12/30/00  
  
  
  
  
Ossu, Minna-chan! Here's the next part of The Simple Life! Yay! I don't   
own Dragonball z/gt or Sailor Moon. So, if you sue, you're mean and a penny pincher  
who just wants to get more money so that you can bomb New Jersey and set the pigeons,  
nechrophiliacs, and the kleptomaniacs free. You're even worse if you know what those  
two words mean. (I live in New Jersey, please don't get offended, its just joking)  
'Nuff said. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah. I downloaded this song called 'SSJ Trunks Theme' off of Napster the  
other day. It's a really great song, and the beat just makes you want to jump around.  
If you know the name of the singer or the real title of the song, please email me and  
tell me. Thanks! Now, Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
"Oi! Odango!"  
  
Usagi searched for the owner of the familiar voice. 'Can it be them?'  
  
Snap Snap! Snap Snap!  
  
"Penetrating the darkness of the night..."  
  
"The Freedom of the light breaks through..."  
  
"We are the three sacred shooting stars..."  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"   
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!!"  
  
Three leather-clad women dropped down in front of the Z gang. Yamcha examined   
their backsides *very* thoroughly. He started laughing and drooling like an idiot.  
  
"Who're these people?" Krillen asked Bulma.  
  
"I don't know, but Yamcha had better stop staring," She seethed.  
  
Yamcha giggled like a little schoolgirl and then Bulma backhanded him.  
  
"Itai!!"  
  
Vejita smirked, satisfied that at least someone other than him was at the   
receiving end of Bulma's anger. He then turned his attention to the fight that was   
ensuing between the psychotic woman and the three leather clad women.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!!"  
  
The two attacks slammed into the woman. She flew back a few feet before halting   
and growling in annoyance. 'Kuso! I thought that little Oujo was alone here.'   
With vengeance in mind, she positioned her arms in front of her and   
aimed them at the Starlights, then released her attack. It sped for the Starlights,  
who readied their attacks. The woman mumbled some incoherent words and the   
ball of energy changed course and headed straight towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi watched as the attack came nearer and nearer. She could feel the heat  
of it. Just as the bright light was about to engulf her, she was knocked to the   
ground by a hard body. Her eyes were closed in fright and surprise.  
  
Usagi could hear the woman curse. She heard someone call for her from the   
ground below.  
  
"Odango?! Daijoubu ka?!"  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, surprised to be looking straight into a pair of ice  
blue ones. 'Trunks... You're so close.' She blushed and struggled for words.  
  
"D-daijoubu, Fighter." She said, still looking into Trunks' eyes.  
  
Trunks looked down at the angel he was covering. Protecting. From this   
distance he could smell her. 'Strawberries.' He thought to himself. Her crystal  
blue eyes stared into the depths of his soul. And all he wanted to do was lose himself  
in those blue orbs. 'Usagi... You're so close. Close enough to...'  
  
"Kuso!" The woman's shout shook the two teens out of their blissful thoughts.  
"I'll be back to finish my task, little Princess! Remember my name! Tomoko! You'll be   
whispering it on your deathbed, Oujo!" She sneered and disappeared through a   
black portal.  
  
Trunks looked down to Usagi, a fearful look entered her eyes.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" He whispered, his voice slightly husky.  
  
"Daijoubu." She whispered back.  
  
Trunks lifted her from the roof and flew down to the ground where Gohan was   
checking up on Piccolo. The Starlights walked over to the group, Sailor Star Fighter  
taking a protective stance behind Usagi.  
  
Vejita snorted, "What in Kami's name are you weaklings wearing?!"  
  
Sailor Star Healer glared at him, "The way we dress is none of your concern.   
Feh! You can't talk, look at your ensemble! Spandex?!"  
  
"Healer, be nice." A soft voice reprimanded.  
  
Healer looked over to Usagi, who had unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-san. You're such a bother. We had to come all this way to help you."  
Though it sounded like a scold, Healer smiled to show that she didn't mind coming to   
help her friend.  
  
"Gomen ne, Healer. I never meant to be a bother to you three."  
  
"Of course you're not a bother, Odango." Fighter assured while patting one of   
Usagi's Odangos.  
  
Yamcha jumped in front of Sailor Star Fighter and began to vigorously shake her  
hand. "Hi! My name's Yamcha. I like to fight and play baseball. Please go out with   
me because you're very cu-"  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Shut-up, Yamcha!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha held his injured head, staring at the   
baseball bat in fear.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter smiled and said, "Sorry, but I only have eyes for Odango and  
Princess Kakyuu."  
  
Everyone gave startled looks and blank stares.   
  
Goku laughed nervously, "Well, everyone's entitled to their own lifestyle!"  
  
"Nani?" Fighter asked, confused.  
  
Usagi smiled, "It's nothing, Seiya. You three should detransform."  
  
The Starlights pressed the stars on their ears and lights wrapped around them,   
taking away their disguises. Where three leather-clad women once stood, three   
males took their places. If one hadn't been staring earlier, one was staring now.  
  
Goku recovered first, "Sugoi!" He said excitedly.  
  
Yamcha had a depressed look on his face at finding out that the 'Cute girl' was  
actually a... well, not entirely a... Well, you get the picture.  
  
Vejita had a horrified look on his face, "That's just sick! Why would you want   
to change your sex just to fight?!"  
  
Seiya shrugged and draped his arm over Usagi's shoulder. Trunks saw this   
movement and got a little jealous.  
  
The brown haired man stepped forward, "We should introduce ourselves. My name   
is Kou Taiki."  
  
"Kou Yaten." The silver haired man said, slightly miffed.   
  
"And I'm Kou Seiya! Good to meet you!" Seiya greeted, waving to the group.  
  
Bulma gestured to the house, "We should go in. You three may stay here if you  
like."  
  
"Domo Arigato, er..." Seiya trailed off, struggling for a name to call the blue haired  
woman. Bulma decided to help him out.  
  
"Briefs Bulma."  
  
"Bulma-san. I have to talk to Odango for a moment. Please excuse us." He pardoned   
as he and Usagi walked a little ways away from the house. As soon as they were a   
good distance away, Usagi sprang the first question before he could.  
  
"How did you know to come here?"   
  
"What? Over to the yard? I just didn't want them to hear us." Seiya joked.  
  
"I meant to this world." She said quietly. Now wasn't a time for playing around  
  
"Oh that. Kakyuu-hime told us you left your earth because of the senshi and   
Mamoru-san." He clenched his fists in anger. Usagi's expression softened as   
she looked into his angry blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Seiya." She held his hand, trying to calm him down.  
  
"But I do worry about you, Odango. When Kakyuu-hime told us about it, Taiki-kun  
and Yaten-kun had to tie me down from going to earth and hurting Mamoru-bakayaru."   
Seiya walked over to a tree and started punching it.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime told us that she had a dream where she saw all that you went through.  
She said a woman, who looked like you, told her to send someone to help you. Kakyuu-hime  
was going to call on Sailor Pluto, but I told her that we'd come to help."  
  
"Arigato, Seiya." She spoke quietly.  
  
Seiya turned to look in her eyes and suddenly hugged her.  
  
"I care about you so much, Odango. Your shine has dimmed."  
  
Usagi parted from the embrace and looked down. "I don't know what's wrong. I   
tried to transform but... it didn't work."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not taking care of you like I said I would. For letting Mamoru do that to  
you." He gestured to her bandages.  
  
"Daijoubu kitto ok, Seiya!" She said, flashing a smile. "My new friends are   
going to train me! I'll be able to defend myself if I can't transform."  
  
"Speaking of new friends, you looked pretty comfortable with that lavender-haired  
guy."  
  
"Do you mean Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Oh! So he's Trunks-KUN, huh? I'm jealous, Odango! You've dumped me for a   
muscular, purple-haired hottie. When they ask, 'Whatever happened to that good-looking  
dark-haired man?' you'll answer, 'Who?' Such an innocent you are, Odan-"  
  
Seiya was cut off as Usagi punched him in the arm, "You're such an actor, Seiya."  
  
He smirked, "Well, that's why I'm an idol. Ne, Usagi?" Smirk now gone, "Are   
you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yep!" She smiled, "Now let's get back to the house and you can meet everybody  
formally!"  
  
Usagi dragged Seiya out of the front yard and took him into the house. Inside,  
Taiki and Yaten were sitting on the couch drinking tea.  
  
"Oi! You guys were gone for a long time. Lot's to talk about eh, Seiya?"   
Yaten asked, mischievous glint in his eye..  
  
"Uh... yeah." Seiya answered, somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
Then to his relief Bulma walked into the room holding a tea pot.  
  
"Oh! Hi Usagi-san, Seiya-san. Do you want some tea?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Domo, Bulma-san." Usagi answered.  
  
Bulma turned around to head for the kitchen to get more cups when she bumped   
into a hard body, the pot fell to the floor, shattered.  
  
"Watch what you're doing woman!" Vejita yelled, angry because some tea had gotten  
on to his boots. He noticed the three newcomers and Usagi staring at him. "What are  
you staring at, weaklings?" He snorted and walked out of the room.  
  
Yaten turned his head away from where Vejita once stood, "I'm really starting  
to hate that guy!"  
  
Bulma got a towel and started cleaning up the broken pot. Usagi walked over and  
started collecting pieces of the pot and putting them in the trash can.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi-san. You know, Yaten-san. Vejita isn't as bad as he seems. He's  
had a bad life. One a lot rougher than most have had. He was raised to fight, not to   
care." Bulma said, a hint of sorrow for the man she had come to love and had a child  
with.  
  
Yaten's expression softened. He knew what it was like to have a rough life. He  
had to battle Chaos and was forced to watch and do nothing as it killed Kakyuu-hime and   
took her Star Seed. He, and Taiki and Seiya, had to flee their broken planet because   
Chaos had destroyed their home. But when he had met Usagi, everything turned out ok.   
They had gotten their Princess back and their planet was rebuilt. Usagi was everyone's   
light. She gave the Starlights hope during the terrible battle with Chaos.  
  
Yaten looked to the woman known as Bulma. She had just finished wiping up the  
mess and was going into the kitchen to make some more tea. 'Could Bulma-san be   
Vejita-san's light?' Yaten turned his attention back to his tea and gulped it down   
quickly.  
  
Goku and Piccolo walked in the room and addressed Usagi.  
  
"If you want to train with us, we'll have to see what you can do first. Plus   
get you familiar with the equipment here," Piccolo said in his ever-gruff voice.  
  
Taiki looked up shocked, "You're going to train, Usagi-san?"  
  
"Yep. I have to know how to defend myself if I'm going to stay here." She   
stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
Seiya jumped from his chair, "Nani?! Kakyuu-hime offered to take you in on   
Kinmoku. Don't you want to live there?"  
  
Usagi sighed. She'd like to, really. But she wanted to start over, with new   
people. No offense to the guys. "Seiya..."  
  
Seiya's expression turned from eager to hurt. He covered it up quickly and   
hugged Usagi. "When you train, don't get hurt, Odango."  
  
Usagi smiled, glad that he understood, "I won't, Seiya." Then she followed   
Piccolo and Goku out of the room.  
  
Taiki turned to Seiya and Yaten, "She sure has changed, hasn't she?"  
  
Yaten nodded and Seiya stayed silent. 'Odango. You have no idea how much you   
mean to me. I'll protect you with my last breath.'  
  
****************  
  
Piccolo reached the gravity room first. The red light was on, signaling that  
the gravity was on. He looked at the monitor on the door. 'Kuso. 425x. Vejita left  
the room on again.'  
  
"The gravity room's been left on by an irresponsible, egotistical, belligerent,   
psychotic short guy with black spiky hair. I have to go in and it turn it off because  
it'll be too much for you Usagi-san." Piccolo said. He opened the door and went in.  
  
Usagi turned to Goku who was standing beside her. "Piccolo-san doesn't like   
Vejita-san, does he?"  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "Uh... not really. No. I should go in, you stay here."  
  
"Hey! What is it with you people and bossing me around! Come back here!" She  
yelled, running after Goku into the room.  
  
Usagi stepped into the gray room. It was empty, save for a few weights in the   
corner of the room. It felt a little heavy, 'Piccolo must've just turned off the   
gravity.'  
  
She walked up to Goku and Piccolo, who was punching buttons on the computer.   
"Hey! What was with the big idea of leaving me out there, Goku-san!"  
  
Piccolo stopped punching keys and looked up shocked, his eyes were wide. Goku  
had his mouth hanging open, he glanced from the computer to Usagi and back again.  
  
"How-? You-? Masaka!!" Goku stammered.  
  
"The machine's still on 425x normal gravity." Piccolo said, shocked out of his  
wits.  
  
"Is that bad?" Usagi asked hesitantly.  
  
Goku smiled and a look of admiration came across his face, "Of course not! That's  
absolutely amazing! Have you been in a gravity machine before?"  
  
"Well, when I fought the dark moon family at the age of 14, I went through some heavy   
gravity, but I don't know how much it was. I guess my body got used to it." She   
shrugged, satisfied with her answer.  
  
Usagi looked down at the bandages that were wrapped around her leg. It felt   
alright, and didn't hurt to walk on it. Without hesitation, she bent down and began   
to unravel the bandages.  
  
Goku noticed, and was about to stop her, when Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I want to see how her cuts are." he said mysteriously.  
  
Goku just nodded.  
  
Usagi removed the last piece and examined her leg. It was completely healed, like  
her cuts and bruises were never there. She grinned as comprehension dawned on her. If   
this was healed, then the cut on her side would be gone too! She lifted up her shirt   
eagerly, and then put it down quickly, blushing furiously. 'I forgot that they were here.'  
  
"Could you just turn around for a sec?" She asked, still red as a beet.  
  
The two men nodded and turned. Usagi quickly unwrapped the bandages and examined  
her side. The gash was gone too, as if it was never there! She smiled. She looked to   
Piccolo and Goku, who were still turned around.  
  
"It's ok now." She said.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "You're completely healed now, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi frowned, 'How did he know?' Then aloud, "Hai, how did you know that?"  
  
"You have a very special ki. I don't know how to explain it, but your ki allows  
you to heal at a rate faster than normal humans. I've noticed that your power level has  
been steadily rising since you woke up." 'I also sense that you have a natural fighting  
ability, we just have to bring it out.'  
  
Usagi's eyes shifted around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo lunged for Usagi. She looked up, a panicked look on her face.  
Usagi began to scream and streaks of yellow light began to form around her.  
  
Piccolo threw a ki blast at her. And suddenly she wasn't there. Piccolo spotted  
Goku cradling Usagi in his arms. The yellow light that had formed around her was now   
fading. Usagi then passed out.  
  
Goku looked up and glared, "Why'd you do that? You could've hurt her. She's not  
ready for ki blasts."  
  
Piccolo glared back, "Don't you sense it?" Goku's confused look prodded him to  
explain more. "Her power level shot up when I came at her. Didn't you see that yellow   
light wrap around her?"  
  
Goku looked down at her face, "I did see it, and felt it too. I guess I've   
become protective of someone I've just met. You know, like a daughter."  
  
"Well, it had better not interfere with her training. From what's happened, if  
she can't transform into her fighting alias, she better learn self-defense now."  
  
Goku smiled, "Yeah, I get ya." He walked out of the room, "When she wakes up,   
we'll try again."  
  
Piccolo sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
Minutes later Bulma walked by the gravity room and noticed that it was still on.  
  
"Hey! Which irresponsible, egotistical, belligerent, psychotic short guy with   
black spiky hair left the gravity room on again?!"  
  
And somewhere in the house... "Don't bark at me Woman!"   
  
Both parties fumed at the other.  
  
*******************  
  
Tomoko sat on a chair in her ambiguous secret hideout. With a cry of frustration   
she threw a ki blast at a window, the shattering glass shooting in all directions.  
  
"Damn that little princess! I've waited a thousand years to get my revenge, and  
when it's finally within my grasp... Freak cross dressers ruin it all! Damn them all to  
hell and make them wear polka-dotted underwear for the rest of their unnatural lives!"  
  
She got up from her chair and paced around the dark room. "I have to end the  
Royal blood line of the Lunarians. That is my goal. But now that I have my treasures,   
compliments to Galaxia for constructing a device to take them, I will kill the   
Lunarian Princess! And those freak cross dressers!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hi! Wasn't this a fun chapter? I got kinda wierd with my humor. What 'treasures'  
does she have? More will be revealed soon! Ja! ~Bunny-chan Don't forget to review!  
  
B-c: And what would I do without my wonderful friend and prereader Shorty-chan?  
Shorty: Probably spell everything wrong and get a whole bunch of flames.  
B-c: Uh huh. Feeling a little devilish today, are we?  
Shorty: *blink* No, why do you ask?  
B-c: *sigh* Never mind. Thanks for prereading.  
Shorty: *grinz* Anytime, long ears!  
B-c: *mutters under breath* I don't have long ears...  
Shorty: hehehe...we'll see.  
B-c: Shorty? Shorty...why'd ya have that crazy look in your eyes? Shorty? Waitaminute!   
Where'd you get that!?   
Shorty: Come here Bunny! I got some glue and hair ties with your name on it!  
B-c: Eeekkk!! Get away from me! TRUNKS HELP!!  
  



End file.
